Two Lovers & Two Feline Love Guiders!
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: One "wonderful" day, Al brought a pair of familiar Siamese felines back into their hotel room. What happens when Ed finds out? Random wacko fic. Crappy summary & title. xD Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood featuring Si & Am from Disney's Lady and the Tramp.
1. Metal Chest

**Author's Note: Ookay. I have no idea how I got this idea… But, I was watching 'Lady and the Tramp' just a few hours ago. There's a song stuck in my head and it really can't get out!!! It's 'The Siamese Cat Song'. You know, Si and Am? The mischievous cats that got Lady into trouble. Then, I was playing 'World of Goo' in my sister's lappie. I was talking & singing to myself. Then, an idea hatched in my brain. & Poof! It might became Koko Krunch! I mean, a fan fict-ie! xD**

**Purr-fect Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Lady and the Tramp's The Siamese Cat Song or the mischievous pair, Si & Am, sadly. I love the movie, though. It was wonderful! =) Enjoy! =D**

* * *

"Thump. Thump. Thump." A certain golden-haired boy was walking around the streets. His destination was 'to go to a place where he could rest and not see Mustang bastard's face', he claimed. Or we could just say, he was heading back to his hotel room. Each time he stomped his automail foot on the hard pavement, the floor would crack a bit. As for the poor tiny ants and bugs on the ground, they would get a not-so-painful-in-a-way demise.

As he entered the building, a woman from the reception counter called onto him. "Mr. Edward, I'm sure that you're aware of the rules of the hotel that you are not supposed to be bringing any pets or animals into these premises, yes?" "Of course." He simply nodded his head. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, causing the woman to tense her shoulders up a bit. He peered at her nametag to confirm that she was working for the hotel management and not some crazy, obsessive person that wants to assassinate him. 'Rin' was marked on it.

"What's wrong? Why did you ask me that for?"

"Err, forgive me if I've mistaken. Apparently, your… brother had brought back a wooden basket. And I thought I heard _purring _from it. I couldn't see what was inside as it was closed tightly." Edward took a while to digest what the brown-haired woman had said and all of a sudden, the whole hall was darkened by a dark aura coming from the shortest person in the area. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"ALPHONSE!!!" He roared as loud as a proud lion would, causing people to stare at him and whisper into each other's ears. As for the receptionist, her whole body was shivering and she remained silent. She had never, ever met such a _unique _client like him. The Fullmetal Alchemist calmed himself down by massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize. My brother loves feline's strays and he tends to bring them 'home' with him. I'll get rid of it or _them_ now. Once again, I'm sorry if I've caused you or the hotel management any trouble." The receptionist stared at the State Alchemist with a shocked face.

"Erm, not at all, Sir. Good day." With that, he left the counter and went into the lift. As the elevator doors closed, with him inside, Rin's colleague gossiped, "Who knew that a tiny shrimp like him could shout like that?" "Shut up, Rod. He would skin us alive if he heard that!" He stared at his working partner like she's lost her sanity.

"Psh, who's that pipsqueak, anyway? He doesn't look tough to me." The black-haired male sneered and drank some tea from a porcelain cup.

"You don't know?! He's Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" She shrieked out loudly. In result, Rod spitted out all of the liquid out of his mouth and into his flaming colleague's chest and face. Her expensive working suit was ruined and the floor was slightly covered with wasted tea.

Meanwhile, a suit of armour was walking around in circles as he thought about where to hide them. He was in his hotel room, which he shared with his older brother, alone. Well, not exactly alone, there were some other living beings in the room, as well. A pair of furry and adorable living beings, that is. They were kept inside of a big, wooden basket so that Al could easily sneak them into the hotel. But after hearing his name being roared by a _very_ familiar voice, literally, he panicked. He knew that, in any minute now, his elder sibling would burst into the room without him knowing.

In that hollow head of his, an idea hatched. Alphonse brought up the lid on the left side of the basket and carefully carried the two animals out of it. He pulled out his metal chest to reveal nothing inside. This, of course, had frighten the strays a bit and made them curious. He cradled the both of them into his arms and placed them into his body of armour.

"I'm sorry that the both of you have to stay in there but, it's the only way I can hide you from Brother. Oh, and you gotta stay really quiet unless you want Brother screaming our heads off." He ordered them gently before putting his chest back on, quickly. The pair found the inside of Al's chest comfortable and sooner, they could not be bothered to wonder about their current owner's abnormal body.

Like a bolt of lightning, the door flew open and Ed dashed right in front of his younger brother and looked at him straight in the eye, despite their height difference. Al just stared back but there was a hint of anxiety in his red eyes. "One of the receptionists had mentioned that you had brought back a wooden basket, which she had heard _purring _from…" His eyes shifted to the wooden object lying beside Al's leg and pointed at it, "Care to explain that?"

The younger Elric, then, played dumb. "Oh, this? It's just a basket, that's all. There's nothing in it." He picked it up and showed the opened left side of the basket to Ed, "See?" Edward snatched the object from him and scanned the inside. He sweat-dropped and became confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Then, how about the purring?" He spat into his sibling's metal face.

"Maybe, she heard it from somewhere else…" To that, Ed dropped the object to the floor and remained silent. "I'm gonna… take a bath." He traveled to the bathroom and closed the door. Al sighed in relief and opened his chest slightly and looked at the pair of felines. They looked at him back with their mysterious, blue eyes.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

* * *

**  
What do you think? This is probably gonna turn into some random wacko fan fict-ie. So, expect a lot of stoopid crap/cracked stuffs that might come. Should I put this as a cross-over or let it be? I need advices! & thanks! =) _We are Siamese if you please..._ xD You gotta love that song.**


	2. Big, Wooden Basket

**Author's Note: Yo! **_**Back so soon, crazy woman? -.- **_***Starts talking like King Juli(sp?) from Madagascar*****Shuttup. I want to type this chappie so leave me alone or you'll suffer the wrath of the king. xD By the way, I'm sick now. I've got a cold. *****Achoo!***

**Warning: Like I already said, this was gonna turn into some crack-ed fan fict-ie. So, expect a lot of talking. Not just from humans but from someone as well… Make that some TWO. xD *Achoo!***

**Scratching Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Lady and the Tramp's stuffs. I don't even own a catnip. YEAH CATNIP! xD Catnip Credits goes to Chibi Neko Nya. =) Enjoy! *Achoo!***

* * *

"Ring! Ring!" Out of shock, he made haste to close his chest and hurried to the telephone inside the hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al! Winry here. I'm just paying a visit. Is Ed there?" In response, the suit of armour pull the receiver away from his head (since Al doesn't have ears, poor Al) as an annoying, high pitch voice replied back.

"Oh, hi, Winry. Ed's here but, he's taking a bath."

"Could you come down and lead me to your room? No one's listening to me at the reception counter…" The blonde-haired girl watched as a tea-covered Rin chase after Rod, whose nose was bleeding **(1)**, while carrying an office chair.

"Umm… Okay. I'll be on my way." He put the receiver down and smacked his palm on his forehead. _"Where am I supposed to hide them? If I go down with them inside of me, the receptionist might want to inspect me..." _He continued his routine of walking around circles. He had suddenly gained a weird habit of doing that almost all the time. He stopped in his tracks and an imaginary light bulb was formed on his metal head. _"I've got it!"_

He peered at the closed door that was leading to the room's toilet and took out his chest. He cradled the twin felines in his arms and set them on the floor. He led them into the basket that he had found in a dark alley earlier._ "Well, Ed knows that there's nothing inside the basket. And, I'm sure that he wouldn't want to open it again…"_

"I'm sorry that the both of you need to be 'inside' again. I truly am. I'll be right back, okay? You have to stay really quiet or else…" He gulped and continued, "Or else, Brother might gnaw your skins off and use your bones as tooth picks!" In result, both strays hissed and curled up in two balls inside the basket.

He gently closed the left lid of the object and mentally congratulated himself. He was satisfied that he had successfully scared the animals out of their skins even though, half of what he just said to them was not wrong. The part where his older brother might 'gnaw their skins off' was quite true but too exaggerative. But, don't get him started on the 'using their bones as tooth picks'** (2)** part.

He dashed out of the hotel room and into the elevator, leaving his new pets inside of the basket, and his sibling in the bathroom. As he tried to squeeze into the lift, everyone stared at him as though like he was a huge popular star like Michael Jackson. **(3) **His gaze shifted down to a pair of green eyes of a young, innocent-looking girl and she was staring at him back. She quickly looked away as she tried to hide the hint of red on her cheeks. Al smiled to himself. He always wondered why little children like to look at him or even interact with him.

Two pairs of blue eyes could be seen despite the darkness inside of the basket. As one of the cats used its paw to slightly push open the left lid of the basket, it let some light in. He scanned the area for any sight of humans, or what they liked to call them, 'easily-fooled beings'. All of a sudden, the toilet door flew open to reveal a _short_, well-build up, odd-looking boy with an automail right arm and left leg. He had long golden hair which was let down and not tied nor plaited. He was only clad with a white towel that covered from his waist to his shins.

The feline that open the lid of the basket stared at the 'easily-fooled being' and raised an eyebrow. It, then, used its tail to tap the other feline on the head. In result, its companion came closer to the opened lid and stared at Edward in awe.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The first one whispered sinisterly.

"Hmm… Of course. It would be nice to get a good stretch and meet new 'people'. If I'm not wrong, I saw a fish tank on the table beside the cupboard too…" The other one chuckled wickedly. Very soon, they thought of a plan as they wanted to get to know the odd-looking 'amusingly-short easily-fooled being' better and, not forgetting, to fulfill their hunger by digesting any edible food that is in the fish tank.

* * *

**Gives A Ball Of Yarn to:- _(WHAT?! A ball of yarn?! What the hell is wrong with you?! _Fine, fine. You can choose any colour you want. =P)**

**Chibi Neko Nya (I'm sorry if the chappie didn't turn out the way you wanted it to & that I took so long just to update.)**

******& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you. Or worse, I'll tell your mummie!) xD**

**References:-**

**(1)Nose bleed? Go read 'Hook Me Up' & then you'll get it. It's also an EdWin fan fict-ie. _Tch, what a lousy way to advertise. No wonder, Sabrina said that you will never be a successful business woman in the future. _xP**

**(2)Using bones as toothpicks? Got it from Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the Universe from Fairly OddParents. xD**

**(3) Sob. Michael Jackson. R.I.P. I'm gonna miss you! =X 1958-2009.**

**Uh-oh. What are those two felines up to? & why is Winry here? 'Til the next chappie! *Achoo!* Grr, I hate being sick!!!!**


End file.
